To Walk Between Light and Darkness
by namaru
Summary: After his training with Jiraiya Naruto returns to Konoha, but on the way he meets someone that is a lot like him. How will he effect Naruto and the others? How will they effect him? Find out.
1. Ch 1

**TO WALK BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to me so please don't sue me ok.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello this my first Naruto fic and I hope you will enjoy it. I got the idea in my head for this after wondering how Naruto and Gaaraas well as the other characters in the series would interact with someone who like Naruto and Gaara has been outcast practically his entire life. Though unlike Naruto or Gaara not because he is the prison for a powerful demon but instead was truely born of the supernatural and can never change what he is, unlike Naruto and Gaara who could with a great amount of effort lose the demons within them, weather they were freed from them permanently or perhapse destroyed in some esoteric fashion that would leave the vessels unharmed. Anyway that's my idea. I'm going to set this when Naruto comes back from his three years of training with Jiraiya. Enjoy.

"...Speech..."

"..._Thoughts..."_

"...**Speech of inner beings like Kyuubi**..."

"...**_Thoughts of inner beings like kyuubi_**..."

**CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW ARRIVAL! HE'S MORE THAN HE APPEARS!**

It is a calm peacful day as a pair of people can be seen making their way towards the Hidden Village of Leaves. The pair consists of a young man who looks to be about seventeen, he is tall with long white hair that falls to about mid back and is tied in a ponytail, he has dark brown eyes and is quite handsome, he wears a simple pair of black loosefiting pants with a white sleeveless shirt and a long coat. The woman looks to be in her mid thirties she is about a head shorter than her companion with black hair reaching down her back and the same dark brown eyes and looks that could turn any mans head, she wears a simple dress for travel as well as a pendant around her neck. As the two walk the look on the young man's face is a sad yet thoughtful one.

_"What does it mean to be human? I have tried to answer this question my entire life and I have never found one perhaps it is because I myself am not human at least not fully. All I have ever known is scorn and hatred from every person I have ever met all because of the blood that flows through my veins. For you see I am a dhampir half human, half vampire. The only people that have ever cared about me was my clan, but sadly they were all killed save myself and my mother. Raising me has been difficult for her not that I was ever a bad child mind you. But the desires of my other side were and still are hard for her to deal with but through it all she has been strong. That is why I wish to find a place where she can live the rest of her days in relative peace as a way of repaying everything she has done for me. That is why we are heading to the Hidden Village of Leaves, Konoha. I will pleade with the Hokage to allow at least my mother to live here even if I can not that would be enough for me. I can already see the walls of Konoha now. I hope we will not be turned away as we have everywhere else." _says the young man as he stares in awe of the village said to be home to many of the best ninjas in the world.

"We'll be there soon mother and hopefully our days of travel will be over." says the young man as he tries to hide his own fears behind a smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will be allowed to stay here." says the young man's mother with a smile on her face.

A little further back behind the mother and her son another pair of people are heading in the same direction. An old man with very long white hair and a young man with spiky blonde hair and some whisker likescars on his cheeks.

"Hey Ero-senin" says the blonde haired young man.

"Would you stop calling me that Naruto I have a name you know. What do you want anyway" says the old man.

"Well if you didn't act like a pervert so much I wouldn't call you that Jiraiya-sensei. Look up ahead there's a couple of people that are headed for Konoha. A man and a woman." says Naruto.

"Well now would you look at her she is a total babe. Come on Naruto let's go say hello to our fellow travelers." says the Jiraiya with a lecherous smile on his face as he all but runs towards the two ahead of them.

"_Oh great here he goes again. Sometimes I wonder how I got stuck with him as my teacher? Oh well I better go make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid._" says Naruto as hurries after Jiraiya.

"Excuse me miss" yells Jiraiya as he approaches the two people ahead of them who turn around when they hear his voice.

"Yes can I help you sir" says the woman as her companion stands there watching everything with an unemotional look on his face.

"Well I was wonderingsince it looks as if you're headed to Konoha I was wonder if you would like a guide around the town. We could have alot of fun." says Jiraiya as the woman laughs a bit at his boldness towards women.

"_Great another pervert hitting on my mother. I guess I'll just have to get him to stop._" says the young man.

"That is very kind of you sir but that's quite alright. I'm sure I can find my way around." says the woman as she turns around leaving a dejected look on Jiraiya's face.

"Then how about I take you out for a meal and some drinks." says Jiraiya in a desperate manner.

"_God he is so pathetic. When will he learn not to keep pestering women when they tell him no? I would stop him but that lady will probably slap him in the face and that should get him to stop._" says Naruto as he puts a hand over his face while shaking his head.

"Excuse me sir but I'm going to have to ask you to stop hitting on my mother. She has already declined your offer. So please don't press the matter further. You may regret it if you do." says the young man as he stands before Jiraiya with a very anoyed look on his face. The way the young man is standing makes Jiraiya think of some kind of preadatory animal protecting it's family. All this plus the strange chakra that Jiraiya feels from the boy makes him rethink what he was doing.

"I am sorry for my behavior. Sometimes I just don't know when to quit. Please, may I at least ask your names?" says Jiraiya in an apologetic manner.

"_Wait a minute did I hust hear what I thought I heard. Jiraiya apologizing for his behavior. I think hell just froze over." _says Naruto as a look of complete shock is seen on his face.

"I suppose it would be alright after all it would be rude not to since you did apologize for your earlier behavior. I am Mathias and this is my mother Mitsuko. We are from the Moonshadow clan. Would you now tell us your name as well as the name of your companion" says Mathias as he and his mother bow to Jiraiya.

"Well this young man here is my student. Hey Introduce yourself boy" says Jiraiya.

"Alright Ero-senin! No need to get all mad. I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you." says Naruto with his trademark grin.

"I am Jiraiya." Jiraiya says with a bow.

"Well it was nice meeting the both of you but we have important business in Konoha, so if you'll excuse us." says Mathias as he and his mother turn to leave as they do Mathias gives Naruto an odd look.

"Well perhaps we'll see each other while you are in Konoha." says Jiraiya as he waves goodbye.

"Yes perhaps we will." says Mathias.

A little later when Jiraiya and Naruto got back to the village Naruto went to his apartment to put his things away before he and Jiraiya would go and see Tsunade. Naruto however couldn't get the look that guy Mathias gave him.

"_Man why did that guy give me that weird look. It was like he was looking into my soul." _says Naruto.

"**That's because he was kit.**"says Kyuubi.

"_What do you mean he was. I didn't think there was a jutsu that would let someone do that." _says Naruto.

"**That would be because there isn't one. That's the kind of thing only a supernatural being would be capable of.**" says Kyuubi.

"_So you're saying he isn't human. He looked pretty normal to me._" says Naruto disbelieveingly.

"**He definately has some kind of supernatural heritage to him, but he also seemed human. He's probably a half breed. I bet he could be a worthy challenge for you kit.**" says Kyuubi almost trying to get Naruto to go fight they young man they met earlier.

"_Even if what you say is true he seems like an alright sort of guy, so I'm not going to pick a fight with him just to see who is stronger._" says Naruto.

"**If you don't want to challenge him that's fine, but you still might want to find him and keep an eye on him. Supernatural beings aren't usually very kind to humans. Trust me on that, I am a demon after all.**" says Kyuubi. Naruto considers what the fox said and decided to keep a watch on him at least till he had to go meet with Tsunade.

At the same time a two people are making their way to speak with the Hokage. They are the same people Jiraya and Naruto meetas they were returning to Konoha. As the approach the Hokage's office they are stopped and asked to state their business by a pair of guards.

"We wish to see the Hokage it is very important that we see her soon." says Mathias to the two guards.

"Just one moment we'll see if the Hokage's assitant will allow you an audience. Please wait here a minute." as the guards leave them to wait. After a few minutes the guards return with a woman with short black hair wearing a black yukata.

"Would you two mind giving me some privacy with these two while I speak with them" the woman says to the two guards.

"Yes Shizune-san." the two say in unison as they vanish.

" That's better. Now I understand you two wish to see the Hokage." says Shizune.

"Yes we wish to ask if we would be allowed to live in the village." says Mathias.

"Well you two are very lucky that the Hokage is not very busy at the moment so she can see you." says Shizune.

"Thank you very much Shizune-san. We will try not to be to much of a bother to the Hokage." says Mathias.

"Well then follow me and I'll take you to her." says Shizune as she takes them to the Hokage.

When they enter the Hokage's office they see her desk papers stacked everywhere and the Hokage herself pushing them all aside with a look of annoyance on her face. Obviously she does not enjoy doing paperwork. When Mathias finally sees her face she is quite beautiful with longe blonde hair tied in back. She looks up at the trio and stares at the two strangers for a moment giving them a discerning look.

"Shizune who are these people" asks the Hokage.

"They wish to speak with you Tsunade-sama. They want your permision to live hear in the village." says Shizune.

"Well that's all good and well but would you please introduce yourselves" says Tsunade.

"My apologies Hokage-sama. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Miyazaki Mathias, and this is my mother Mitsuko." says Mathias as they bot bow to Tsunade.

"Well now that the introductions are over. Why do you want to live hear in Konoha" asks Tsunade.

"There is no other village that will except us. Everywere we have tried we are rejected. because of the clan we are form." says Mathias.

"The Miyazaki clan. The clan reputed to make deals with demons for power. At least that's what the rumors said. Though all those rumors are lies your family didn't make deals with demons you hunted creatures like demons. You also had the bloodline limit that allowed you to summon elemental spirits and fuse with them to better fight monsters am I right." says Tsunade.

"Yes. Though our families falsified reputation was not the real reason we have been rejected. Truthfully we never tell anyone are real family name. Instead we use my father's family name since no one knows of them." says Mathias as he lowers his head to look at the floor.

" I suppose that is understandable. Tell me though the real reason your mother and yourself have been rejected from other villages." asks Tsunade.

"I would rather not say. If that is alright Hokage-sama." says Mathias.

"It sounds as if it is important so I must insist.I hope you understand." says Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama if it is alright I would like for my son to be allowed to leave for a while. He dosen't like to talk about it and he is very ashsamed of this, so I will speak with you about the matter. If that is alright with you." says Mitsuko.

"Very well you may leave young man. Take a walk around our village since it may be your new home, but stay out of trouble." says Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I will do as you ask." says Mathias as he leaves the office and makes his way down the long steps to the village.

At the same time elsewhere Naruto is searching the village for the young man he meet earlier named Mathias.

"I've been all over the village and haven't seen hide nor hair of that guy." says Naruto in frustration.

"**Calm down kit. Just stop for a minute and collect yourself and then begin your search again.**" says Kyuubi.

"_Shut up stupid fox! This all your fult anyway. Wanting me to follow him around and I didn't even find him. I'm going to go get some ramen and nothing you say will make me change my mind._" says Naruto.

"**Fine you little brat but if he winds up hurting someone don't say I didn't warn you. I was actually trying to help you out, but if your going to be that way suit yourself.**" says Kyuubi.

Ignoring the words of Kyuubi Naruto heads to Ichikaru to get some Ramen before he has to see Tsunade. When he gets to the ramen stand he is shocked to see the very person he was looking for leaving said ramen stand.

"_I can't believe it. I spent all that time loking for him and he was at Ichikaru. Who would have thought. I guess I'll get some ramen to go and follow him._" says Naruto as he watches Mathias look in the windows of several shops. Naruto gets his ramen and begins to follow Mathias keeping a safe distance from him so he won't be detected .

Now it's no secret that the village of Konoha took severe damage from the attack by the sound and sand and the village is still repairing many of the buildings damaged in the attack. As Mathias walks through the village he can only admire the resolve the villagers have as they rebuild that which they have lost. At the same time a pair of people are walking down the street it is Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi. As the two are walking a large metal beam that was to be used to fix one of the buildings was being pulled up to a roof at the time but had not been secured as tightly as it should have and begins to fall on a collision course for the two sisters.

"_Oh no. That beam is going to hit Hinata and her sister! I have to try and save them!_" says Naruto as he drops his ramen and hurries to make to them in time.

As Hinata and Hinabi notice the beam coming straight at them Hinata grabs her younger sister and uses her own body to shield her from harm. But when Hinata looks up she sees a young man standing over her and her sister hlding the beam abovr his head.

"You might want to move to a slightly safer place ok." he says.

"Y-yes, of course." Hinata stutters as she and her sister move away.

"_No way I didn't even see him move! Plus this guy is incredibly strong, he might even be a match for Tsunade as far as pure strength is conserned._" says Naruto with a look of pure shock on his face as he watches Mathias place the beam on the ground.

The two Hyugas more than a little shocked themselves after wittnessing his feat of strength simply stare at him a moment as he walks towards them.

"Are the two of you alright" Mathias asks.

"Um y-yes thank you for saving us." says Hianta as she blushes.

"Yes sir thank you very much." says Hinabi as she bows to Mathias showing her respect.

"Not a problem but be more careful alright. Well goodbye and good day to you both." says Mathias as he turns around and leaves.

"_Well this guy is defininately more than what he seems. I have got to talk with him._" says Naruto with a big grin on his face as he heads after Mathias so he may speak with him properly.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well first chapters through. What do you think? If there is anything you think I should add let me know. Please read and review.


	2. Ch 2

**TO WALK BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Any other characters belong to me so please don't sue me ok.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thak you for the info, you know I've seen Hyuuga spelled with one and two u's so I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but it's easy enough to fix. I also didn't think I got Jiraiya to out of character, and I don't know as much about Shizune because she dosen't get a lot of focus, sad since she is a pretty cool character. And as for the Kyuubi's actions that will be explained in the chapter, so enjoy.

**CHAPTER TWO: A KINDRED SPIRIT.**

"_Great now that all these people have seen how strong I am they'll probably force me to leave. Why dose this always happen? There's already people staring at me. They probably think I'm some kind of monster. But if I didn't do what I did those two girls would most likely be dead. And I have always been told that I should help those in need._" says Mathias as he tries to ignore the looks he is receiving from the villagers. Naruto who is still following Mathias notices the stares that the villagers are giving him. Naruto has seen those same looks throughout his life, but they had always been directed at him.

"_Why do they have to give him those looks? He didn't do anything wrong. Heck he saved Hinata and Hanabi's lives, you would think they would thank him. I guess because of how strong he is they must be afraid. He's just like me, now I really want to talk to him. I guess I'll be missing my metting with Tsunade. Well she can get mad all she want's later._" Naruto says as he watches Mathias walk towards the forest and follows him in but remains hidden.

"_There's someone following me, and there in the trees. I guess they decided to make me leave so soon. Usually I get at least a few hours to see the town before they threaten to kill me if I don't leave. I suppose this is the curse for being born with the blood of the dark. People will always be afraid of me._" says Mathias as he stops walking and stands perfectly still.

"_He stopped. I wonder if he knows I'm here? No way Ero-senin taught me how to hide flawlessly, so ther's no way he could know I'm here._" says Naruto from his hiding spot in the branches of a nearby tree.

"You can stop hiding I know you're there and I know were you are. Whatever you are wanting to say just come out and say it." says Mathias.

"_I can't believe it he actually knows were I am. This guy's something else if he can find me when I use Ero-senin's stealth techniques. Well I did want to talk so I guess this is as good a time as any._" says Naruto as he comes out of his hiding place, and stands out on a tree limb looking down at Mathias with a big grin on his face, just before he jumps down right in front of Mathias.

"Uzumaki-san, so it was you? How long have you been following me?" asks Mathias.

"Ever since you left Ichikaru. Actually I was looking all over for you." says Naruto as he puts a hand behind his head and laughs a bit.

"Why have you been looking for me? Do you want me to leave the village because I am not normal." says Mathias with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't want you to leave the village it's just that someone told me you might be cruel to the villagers. So I wanted to keep an eye on you, but after I saw you save Hinata and Hanabi I knew what I was told was a load of crap. So sorry if I got you angry." says Naruto.

"Let me guess that someone wouldn't happen to be the demon that is sealed inside you would it." says Mathias as he watches Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"H-how did you know about that? Only the people from the village should know." says Naruto.

"When we meet earlier you noticed the look I gave you. Well I was reading your spirit so to speak. That was how I knew you had a demon sealed inside you, and from what I learned it is a very powerful demon as well." says Mathias.

"Yeah the demon inside me is pretty powerful. Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi?" says Naruto.

"Yes I have my mother told me about it once, and how it nearly destroyed Konoha but was defeated by their Fourth Hokage who gave his own life to stop its rampage." says Mathias.

"Well that's the very demon sealed inside me." says Naruto.

"Unbelievable, you have a demon like that sealed in you and it hasn't tried to corrupt you in any way? The Kyuubi must be a very benevolent demon to not try and turn you to its evil ways." says Mathias.

"Get real that bastard fox is a pain in the ass. Whenever I have had to listen to that thing it keeps threatening to kill me when it gets out of my body. Although earlier today when it told me about you it tried to get me to fight you, after that it acted like it was my best friend. Real weird if you ask me seeing how it has acted in the past." says Naruto.

"It would seem it was trying to manipulate you into fighting me for any reason it could find. I suppose it should be expected from a demon, they are creatures of violence, destruction, and chaos. If it couldn't do the things that are in it's nature to do than getting you it vessel to do them is the next best thing. It is good that you do not allow the Kyuubi to make you like it is." says Mathias.

"So that was the reason, man if I could I would kick that fox's ass for this. How do you know so much about demons anyway, is it because your only half human like the Kyuubi said?" asks Naruto.

"My being half human has nothing to do with my knowledge of demons. It is because my clan used to hunt demons and other monsters, so I was trained to hunt them as well by my mother." says Mathias witha hint of sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean by your clan used to hunt demons, did they quite or something?" asks Naruto.

"No they did not quite hunting. You see about fourteen years ago rumors began to spread that my clan made pacts with demons, as well they said that the son of the clan leader was an abomination, the offspring of the union of human and vampire, and so it was decided that they were to dangerous to be allowed to live." says Mathias as a tear falls down his cheek.

"So they were all killed? That's horrible, and you and your mother are the only ones left." says Naruto.

"Yes Uzumaki-san we are all that is left. When my clan was attacked the others distracted the attackers so that my mother could escape with me, so that the heir to the clan could escape and carry on our families duty." says Mathias.

"So your mother was the head of the clan I take it? Which would make you..." Naruto says.

"Yes, I was the child of a human and a vampire, or dhampir if you prefer the proper term. After we escaped my mother and I went far away from our home and hid. We also went by my father's family name instead of our real one since know one knew of my fathers family. We traveled around for years never finding a village that would except us because my true nature would always show somehow and we would be forced to leave. Our last real hope for a home was Konoha, but I'm afraid that won't be possible thanks to my display of strength a few minuets ago. I prayed this village would except us or at least my mother, she deserves a peacful life. People can hate me all they want for being different from them I can take, but my mother dose not deserver their hatered." says Mathias.

"_This guy is just like me, never excepted by anyone. But eventually people did except and recognize me, only his mother and family ever did such for him, hated just because of how he was born. Sometimes it makes me wonder why people have to be so cruel." _says Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Uzumaki-san is somethong wrong? You look like you're in deep thought." asks Mathias.

"Oh I was just thinking of how we have alot in common, that's all. I mean people have hated you because of the way you were born. It was like that for me too although I didn't know that was the reason until I was about twelve. Most of the villagers still don't like me but some people have excepted me for who I am and treat me no differently than they would anyone else. I'm sure you and your mother will be allowed to stay and that you'll find other people who will except you for who you are." says Naruto with his trademark grin.

"Other people who will except me, are you saying that you want to be the friend of someone like me?" says Mathias with a smirk on his face.

"Sure! Your the kind of guy who helps those that need it no matter what, plus anyone who likes Ichikaru is ok in my book. Also don't call me Uzumaki-san it's too formal, Naruto will do." says Naruto.

"Very well then Naruto we are friends. It would be nice to talk more later but I need to go check on my mother, she is speeking with the Hokage about us being allowed to live here." says Mathias as he shakes Naruto's hand.

"I'll go with you. I'm supposed to meet with the old lady anyway." says Naruto.

"Old lady who is that?" asks Mathias.

"That's what I call the Hokage." says Naruto.

"Should you not show her more respect, she is the Hokage after all." says Mathias.

"Nah, I do it all the time. Beside she calls me names too so no big deal." says Naruto.

"Alright then let's go, we shouldn't keep the Hokage waiting." says Mathias as the two new friends hurry to the Hokage's office.

On their way to the Hokage Naruto tells Mathias about himself from how he became a genin all the way to the day he left to go train with Jiraiya. Once they reach the steps that lead to the Hokage's office the two slow their pace a bit.

"So that old man you were with when I first meet you was one of the legendary sanin. I thought he was just some pervert, the world truely does holp many surprises." says Mathias.

"Yeah hard to believe someone like him is a legend, but take my word for it he's the real deal. Speaking of which there he is now. Guess he dosen't want the old lady mad at him and get his ass kicked if he shows up late." replies Naruto as the two see the very man they were talking about just ahead of them.

"Is the Hokage really that bad, she'd beat him to a pulp just for being late?" says Mathias with a trace of fear in his eyes from what Naruto.

"Well maybe not beat him to a pulp, but she would definately give him one hell of a punch, and it will hurt because of the inhuman strength she has." say Naruto as the two walk next to Jiraiya.

"Well Naruto decided to show up huh? If we were late then Tsunade would be real upset with us, and it looks like you've made a new friend. Well is would seem we meet again young man." says Jiraiya.

"It would seem so Jiraiya-sama. I had no idea that you were one of the legendary sanin." says Mathias.

"Oh so you know of me. You know I'm not just a great ninja I'm a writer too. Ever heard of Come Come Paradise?" says Jiraiya with a grin.

"You mean you write those novels? Man you must be some pervert if you write those things." says Mathias as Jiraiya facefaults.

"Hey kid listen up, I'm no ordinary pervert. I'm a super pervert!" says Jiraiya with a proud look on his face.

"You're actually proud of that fact aren't you. You must be a very sad, lonely man." says Mathias as he simply shakes his head.

"Hahaha! He sure has you figured out Ero-senin." says Naruto while Jiraiya simply walks along and says nothing about Mathias's comment.

As they reach the Hokage's office the door opens and Tsunade, Shizune, and Mathias's mother Mitsuko walk out laughing as if they were now best friends. They notice the three men walking towards them and wait for them. The three women can't help but notice the looks on the faces of each of the men walking to them. Naruto's is as usual pretty much carefree and still laughing at Mathias's comment to Jiraiya. While Jiraiya is looking rather down and shooting a cold glances at Mathias every so often. Mathias has a look of anticipation and worry on his face.

"Well look who finally showed up. Let me guess Naruto you were at Ichikaru eating ramen. Am I right." says Tsunade.

"Well not quite old lady, but you're half right." says Naruto.

"And you Jiraiya, peeking at the hot springs again. Though from the look on your face you got caught." says Tsunade but she gets no response from Jiraiya.

"You two were supposed to come straight here when you returned and you didn't. That kind of thing makes me upset you know, but don't worry I'll punish you two later." says Tsunade before she turns her attention to Mathias.

"And you young man how do you like Konoha so far?" asks Tsunade with a knowing look on her face.

"It is a very beautiful village. I think I would enjoy living here." says Mathias.

"Well I'm glad you like it here because starting now this will be your new home." says Tsunade.

"Really, you mean it! We can live hear? Thank you so much Hokage-sama this means a lot to me." says Mathias as he bows to Tsunade.

"Don't worry about it your mother told me everything about you. So don't worry about anything, alright. Also your mother has asked if you could become a ninja of our village. She says you have been trained as one, but I will give you some tests to see just how good you are in several days, alright." says Tsunade.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will not dissapoint you, that I can promise." says Mathias.

"Well now that that's setteled Shizune will show you and your mother to were you will be living. Now, Naruto, Jiraiya as for you two in my office, now!." says Tsunade as Mathias and his mother follow Shizune to where they will be living.

"Hey catch you later Mathias I'll help you train for your tests, ok." says Naruto.

"I look forward to it Naruto." replies Mathias as Tsunade, Naruto, and Jiraiya go into her office for a little talk.

"Now you two I hope there wasn't any problems while you were away training." says Tsunade as she looks at Jiraiya and sees he is still looks rather deppressed.

"Nope no problems at all old lady." says Naruto.

"Good, I expected Akatsuki to try and take you Naruto, perhaps they are waiting for the right time to strike. Alright that sad look on your face is getting on my nerves Jiraiya it's not like you, so what's wrong with you?" says Naruto.

"Nothing, just leave me alone Tsunade." says Jiraiya.

"Naruto can you enlighten me as to why he is so upset?" asks Tsunade.

"Sure. He's all upset because of something Mathias said to him." says Naruto

"And that would be?" says Tsunade.

"Don't you dare repeat what he said Naruto!" says Jiraiya.

"He said Jiraiya was a very sad, lonely man." says Naruto as Jiraiya lowers his head becoming even more deprressed, while Tsunade bursts out laughing.

"It seems that kid is a good judge of character. I like him already. Now Naruto I have a mission for you alright." says Tsunade.

"Sure what is it?" asks Naruto.

"First when were done do something about Jiraiya to get him back to normal. Second I want you to get to know that young man better because if he passes the tests I'm going to give him, I'll be putting him in team 7 seeing as your one member short." says Tsunade as Naruto's thoughts drift to his former teammate Sasuke.

"Not a problem old lady. You want us to go now?" asks Naruto.

"You may go, but first do something about him." says Tsunade as she points to Jiraiya.

That'll be easy to fix. Henge!" says Naruto as executes his most famous technique.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama." says Naruto who is now a gorgeous woman.

"Oh! I do so love that technique, it really makes my day as well as getting my creative juices flowing." says Jiraiya who is now back to his normal perverted self.

"Alright you two get out, I have work to do." says Tsunade.

"Sure thing old lady." says Naruto now in his normal form.

"Yeah see you later Tsunade. I need to go gather information." says Jiraiya as he and Naruto leave Tsunade's office.

"_Looks like things will get back to normal with the two of them back._" says Tsunade. as she now turns to her mountain of paperwork and simply frowns.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well next chapter will be those test. Wonder what Tsunade has up her sleave. Guess you'll see next time won't you. Later and please read and review.


End file.
